<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>スケボー、君と、無限大 by Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916795">スケボー、君と、無限大</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior/pseuds/Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior'>Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 無限滑板</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior/pseuds/Waifu_Of_Yuzuru_The_Savior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>馳河藍加很不尋常地在生氣。</p>
<p>更不尋常的是，他生氣的對象是喜武屋曆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>スケボー、君と、無限大</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>藍加、藍加、藍加！</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>馳河藍加故意不去聽他身後急切的呼喚，雖然這對他來說很反常，但他在生氣（而這也是一件反常的事）於是裝作沒有聽見是他對身後追趕的人小小的抵抗。</p>
<p>他邁開了比平時更大更快速的步伐走往校門，但朝他追趕的腳步聲也持續迫近，伴隨某個熟悉聲音不斷的叫喚和跑步時的喘氣。</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>藍加！</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>藍加的手臂被向後拽，因此被迫側過身去面向終於捕獲他的人，一整天的躲貓貓此時宣告結束。</p>
<p>「抓到你了藍加」曆仍彎腰喘著氣，但不忘抬眸望向沒有表情的藍加。「呼、不會讓你跑走了喔，要追到你真是有夠累的耶⋯⋯」</p>
<p>藍加的視線停留在被另一隻手給扣住的自己的手腕上。也許是過於疲累或怕讓藍加受傷，曆的力道不重，但確實地抓住了自己、聯繫起兩人。</p>
<p>但藍加其實希望曆可以再抓得更用力一些，最好可以在曆放手時看見他印下的深紅色掌痕，好讓自己心底那種不踏實的感覺可以煙消雲散。</p>
<p>畢竟這種不輕不重的連結就好像意味著曆隨時可以放開手，讓他獨自去遙遠的地方——而藍加不喜歡曆能夠如此豁然開朗，即使曆明明已對他做出不會再擅自離開的承諾。</p>
<p>明明確認了彼此的心意，為什麼還是感覺到不安？</p>
<p>彷彿被針刺了一下，心臟深處傳來一陣細細麻麻的疼痛。藍加伸出沒被抓住的手，撫上曆的臉頰。</p>
<p>「藍加？」曆歪著頭，疑惑的視線移至他臉龐的那隻手。</p>
<p>「沒什麼，只是想摸曆。」</p>
<p>想知道眼前的曆是不是真實存在，而非近在眼前的海市蜃樓。若是不去確認，那份不安就無法平靜。</p>
<p>「這樣的話你就不要躲我啊。」曆不滿的鼓起臉頰，抬高了語調。他瞪著藍加半晌，最後還是嘆了口氣，「你在鬧什麼彆扭啊？」</p>
<p>「我們說好了吧，誰都不可以把事情瞞著不說。」</p>
<p>曆將手重合在藍加的手背上，橘紅色的眸子明亮純粹的凝望藍加，那是藍加最無法抵禦的時刻。</p>
<p>「升學進路表⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「升學進路表？」</p>
<p>見到曆疑惑的眼神，藍加便明白曆還不懂自己執拗的賭氣緣起何處。</p>
<p>但他心揪得很。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>那是上午的事。</p>
<p>級任導師發給全班一張升學進路表，一些班上同學下課時便圍繞在藍加和曆身邊閒聊未來的規劃。</p>
<p>「喂曆、以後你也還要繼續滑滑板嗎？」</p>
<p>「那當然！」</p>
<p>隨意地坐在課桌上、沐浴著窗邊陽光的曆露出了燦爛的笑容，面對他的藍加忍不住也在嘴邊勾起了不甚明顯的上揚弧度。</p>
<p>曆好可愛，永遠都想和曆一起滑滑板。</p>
<p>「那藍加呢？也要繼續滑滑板嗎？」某個同學轉頭問道。</p>
<p>「我⋯⋯」想和曆一起——</p>
<p>藍加才剛開口，對面燦笑著的曆便跳下桌子搶過了話：「這傢伙很厲害的喔，你們一定沒想到有外國職業隊伍來找他加入！」</p>
<p>曆的手臂環過藍加纖細的後頸，手掌揉亂了他的藍髮，明明是這麼接近的距離，曆驕傲的大笑聲與同學的驚呼卻都感覺很遙遠。</p>
<p>「那藍加不就要去國外了—！」「哇啊超酷的！」「是回加拿大嗎還是去美國？」</p>
<p>他們是在談論馳河藍加這個人沒錯，但為什麼聽起來如此⋯⋯陌生？藍加偏過頭，眼中映出的是，並沒有看著他卻仍然神采飛揚的曆。</p>
<p>「藍加真的超厲害喔，第一次看他滑的時候，我還以為沖繩這裡下起了雪。」曆倏忽望向藍加，在他雙眸的光彩之中，藍加感到自己的不知所措被放大顯像，他只好胡亂地點了頭回應。</p>
<p>「不過這樣你是要一個人去嗎藍加？」</p>
<p>藍加腦中所有思緒因為這個問題而停止運轉，緩緩從一片空白當中浮現的只有與曆一齊滑滑板時、曆臉上綻放的笑顏。於是他抓緊衣角，準備開口否認。</p>
<p>我、和曆要一起⋯⋯</p>
<p>「放心啦藍加真的很強，一個人也沒問題，一定會玩得很好！」</p>
<p>藍加眨了眨眼，周遭過於洶湧的噪音在他耳邊似乎瞬間靜音，而在令人將近耳鳴的安靜裡，他只聽得到曆對他說：「我也會在這裡看你的比賽啦，每一場都會看，所以你可不要輸了喔。」</p>
<p>語畢，曆俏皮的露齒一笑，但藍加的心裡某個角落確實正在坍落，他腦中描繪的、「和曆一起滑滑板」的畫面存在於相識後大部分的時光裡、存在於距離現在不遠的幾個小時後幾天後，卻不存在於更遠的未來。</p>
<p>藍加想要回話，但上課鈴聲不合時宜地響了起來，眾人鳥獸散，曆也鬆開了手回到座位上。他抬起手想要抓住的動作懸在空中，細微得沒有被曆注意到。</p>
<p>因此他放下手，轉身面向前方，未竟的言語就這樣擱淺在他的心底。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>「怎麼了嗎？升學進路表⋯⋯」曆小心翼翼地試探，他直覺藍加琥珀綠的眸裡此刻正靜靜醞釀一場風暴。</p>
<p>「⋯⋯為什麼和他們說職業隊邀請的事，還說我要一個人去。」藍加試圖讓自己的語氣平穩，但他不由自主地往前跨了一步，使兩人的距離近到幾乎要鼻尖相觸。</p>
<p>「我、只想和曆一起滑滑板，我之前不是就這樣說了嗎？」</p>
<p>「曆每次都像那樣，隨隨便便地就放開我，為什麼？我明明、我明明就非曆不可。」</p>
<p>「曆你可以再對我任性一點啊。」</p>
<p>不要隨便地讓我離開，讓我一個人。下沉而消融在空氣中的句末透露著委屈。</p>
<p>在這樣的距離下，兩人都能看見對方表情任何的變化，就連曆眼底的動搖也可以輕易被藍加捕捉。</p>
<p>那是曆又想避重就輕的預兆，而藍加沒有打算要讓曆成功閃躲。</p>
<p>他捧起曆的臉頰，和剛剛比起又加重了力道，強勢地讓兩人目光交會。</p>
<p>「曆。」</p>
<p>「我不想⋯⋯」曆囁嚅著，不過藍加的沉默催促他將話說得更清晰，直到兩人的心意都能在言語中透明且誠實。「我不想要你只為了我滑滑板，藍加。」</p>
<p>「你知道你拿到邀請時看起來多開心嗎？」曆深吸了一口氣，回憶起那時他眼中的藍加笑得就像是剛學會豚跳時的那般開懷，映著手機螢幕折射出的七彩光，耀眼得幾乎讓曆忘記呼吸。</p>
<p>「你還一直問我職業的滑板世界會是什麼樣子、有什麼很厲害的職業隊伍和聯盟比賽的事情，不是嗎？」</p>
<p>「那是因為我以為曆會和我一起⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「我又沒有被邀請，要怎麼和你一起啦」曆嘆了口氣，倒不是因為不甘或欣羨，而是真實地對藍加的天真感到不可思議。</p>
<p>他已經跨越了那些情緒，現在和藍加一起滑滑板的自己更加自由、且更加嚮往所謂的無限。</p>
<p>而在無限的維度裡，沒有誰比誰更靠近頂點，他們一樣渺小也一樣快樂。</p>
<p>「這樣的話我不要——」「別說笨話了笨蛋藍加！你要因為我不在，就不願意去更強的地方鍛鍊自己嗎？那算什麼啊」</p>
<p>曆掙脫了藍加的手，而藍加愣在原地，因為那雙焰火色的瞳裡寫的並非怒火或不甘，而是失望。</p>
<p>「你說過，是我教會什麼是你無限的夢，那麼你就證明給我看啊藍加，讓我看看你所嚮往的無限，是什麼樣子的世界」</p>
<p>「因為有些地方是只有你才去得了啊，但我也和你一樣嚮往那裡，所以你怎麼可以對我說你不想去——那不是我們共有的夢想嗎？」</p>
<p>藍加呼吸一滯，胸口像是被重擊了一樣，但這份衝擊過了以後，白日時心上崩塌的地方有一股暖意緩緩流過。他拉過曆的手，撫上自己心口的位置，這一次好好地確認了曆存在於他的心跳之中。</p>
<p>他溫柔地微笑。「我懂了，曆。」</p>
<p>「懂了就好，笨蛋藍加。」曆的額頭輕靠在藍加的肩上，臉上的溫度因為接下來要說的話而劇烈發燙。</p>
<p>「我才沒有不對你任性⋯⋯我的任性就是你要讓我看到最厲害的滑板，在那之前我都不會離開的。」</p>
<p>藍加環抱住了曆，輕輕點頭。「嗯，我也不會。」</p>
<p>正因為有無限的可能性，唯有繼續向前跨出挑戰的一步，追尋和嚮往才具有意義，即使那意味著他們可能會用不同的方式陪伴彼此前進。</p>
<p>但風景是一樣的，他們在彼此眼中看見的「無限」是同一個夢想的模樣。</p>
<p>曆抬起頭，迎向藍加的目光，在那兩潭清澈的琥珀綠裡有一整片天空的遼闊。</p>
<p>「走吧，去滑滑板了。」</p>
<p>「好、今天去哪裡滑呢」</p>
<p>曆歪頭想了一下，最後索性直接從背包拿出板子，「就從這裡開始吧，滑到累了倦了再停下來。」</p>
<p>「好主意。」</p>
<p>曆給了藍加一對翅膀，藍加的翅膀會載著曆一起翱翔。但更多時候，他們僅僅是並肩滑行在小小的、開滿扶桑花的熱帶島嶼上，從朝晨向深夜奔去。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p>おまけ</p>
<p>「對了曆、你早上和他們說的，第一次看我滑滑板時，在沖繩下了雪是什麼意思啊」</p>
<p>「啊，那、那個是⋯⋯不用在意啦哈哈哈」</p>
<p>「⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「喂藍加，你表情不太好喔⋯⋯等等、等等太近了啦——唔嗯、嗯⋯哼⋯⋯」</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>「——這是、曆有事隱瞞的懲罰。」</p>
<p>「⋯⋯你想讓我窒息吧。」</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一直想看藍加成為職業的滑板選手＆就算不是職業選手也仍會繼續滑滑板的曆<br/>誰說職業道路上分開了兩個人的心就不在一塊呢<br/>他們對彼此的珍視和對滑板的熱愛等重，我是這樣想的<br/>八九集表現出了曆是藍加滑滑板的原動力，少了曆藍加也無法感覺到滑板的樂趣<br/>但如果藉著這份原動力他能帶著曆一起飛向更遠的世界我也樂見其成呢<br/>第二集的藍加剛學滑滑板時，在溜下下坡、感受未知的世界前對曆說「推我一把」<br/>我覺得這句話的意象實在是太美了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>